rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Fate Keepers
Back in 250 BST, the lives of men went unchecked and the balance of power tipped to favor those of a supernatural variety. Tired of the lives of their fellow men being dictated by the supernatural forces they felt had overstepped their boundaries, two sages performed an ancient ceremony that had been tabooed. This ritual turned the two men into semi-immortal beings that limitless power over the lives of normal man and the supernatural. One could rewrite fate itself, an Author of Fate, while the other was able to control the life of someone by turning them into a puppet, Fate’s Puppeteer. One acted as a protector, the other as an avenger. For centuries, the two kept the balance of fate equal for all but this balance would soon be disrupted. Fate’s Puppeteer soon grew bored and his mind became corrupted with the thought of ruling all, whether mortal or supernatural. The responsibilities of his powers overpowered his morals and he soon began to abuse his powers, ending the balance he had sworn to protect. Knowing that alone, he could not defeat the man he had worked alongside, the Author of Fate searched for someone who could aid him in restoring the balance and ending the tyranny Fate’s Puppeteer had brought about. In his search, he had stumbled across a village of those he believed would be of help to his cause. Upon his arrival to the village, he made a request that their strongest warrior meet him at the edge of the village come nightfall. Unbeknownst to the Author, a young maiden had heard his request and had chosen to come instead. The village’s strongest warrior happened to be her father whose health was slowly downgrading and she knew that become of this, her eldest brother would go to take his stead. At dinner, she slipped a natural sedative into her brother’s meal so that he would fall asleep before night would fall. Once she was certain that he and the rest of her family were fast asleep, she made her way to meet the Author. Upon her arrival, the Author was surprised and asked in shock, “Where is the warrior I had requested?” “Kind sir, I apologize but I have came in his stead. For you see, the warrior you seek is my father and he has fallen terribly ill. His duties currently fall upon my brother until he recovers. But if my brother came to aid you, my father would try to take on his duties instead of resting and would cause his health to worsen. I know I may not be much, but please understand, I must do what is best for my family,” the young maiden pleaded. Considering her words for a moment, the Author soon realized she possessed what he was truly searching for. He eventually took her offer and guided her to the cave where the ritual he and the Puppeteer had once performed the tabooed ritual. Having her sit in the middle of a circle, he began to perform the ritual once more. By the end, the maiden had been turned into the semi-immortal being known as the Fateful Editor, acting as an assistant of sorts to the Author. Once the Author trained his new Editor how to use her new abilities, they went to confront the Puppeteer. The confrontation turned violent immediately, the Author and Editor trying to harm the Puppeteer as he tried to harm them. However, despite being outnumbered, the Puppeteer quickly gained the upper hand. After the battle carried on for several hours, the Author and Editor laid beaten before the Puppeteer. Just as the Puppeteer was about to seek his revenge on the Author for what he believed was betraying him, the Editor acted quickly, using her body to shield the Author from the Puppeteer’s final strike. She had accepted her fate and was willing to die in order to give the Author a fighting chance. However, her sacrifice had brought about different results. A blinding light emanated from her body, halting the attack as the Puppeteer became blinded, two orbs leaving him and the Author only to fly into the light. When the light had faded, the Editor had been healed and now stood with large angel wings upon her back. When the Puppeteer regained his senses, he went to use his abilities in an attempt to regain the upperhand, only to find that he had been stripped of those abilities. When the Author tried to do the same, he too found his abilities were no more. “If you are seeking to use your abilities, I fear you cannot. They have now become a part of me. This senseless fighting has gone on long enough. It is time that it was to end and allow peace and balance to return to the life of all things,” the Editor said before a book appeared in her left hand and a pen in her tight. She opened the book and then began to write within its pages, causing a single silver thread to connect the three of them. As she continued to their bodies began to slowly fade as they began to lose their physical forms. “What did you do?!?” the Puppeteer shouted angrily, glaring at her as she closed the book with a sense of finality. “I have wrote our story and how our fate shall be told. We must now leave these responsibilities in much more capable hands. It is how I, the Storyteller, have decided balance shall be kept.” she said before her form reverted back. With a cry of anguish, the Puppeteer vanished into an orb of red before flying off to some unknown place. After sharing a small sad smile with the Author, the Editor spoke her final words with a sense of acceptance. “Though I wish I could tell my family farewell, this is our fate. I have accepted this and I hope that you will do the same.” She said before vanishing into an orb of silver, disappearing as well. “I apologize, that you had to make this sacrifice. That I was unable to protect you so that you would not have to.” He said, shedding one final tear for the young maiden before vanishing as a technicolor orb. From that day on, these Fate Keepers became the semi-living entities that were the embodiment of the abilities they had been given. No longer capable of taking on physical forms, the seek out worthy beings who can handle the responsibilities that come with the abilities. The Author of Fate searches for an individual with a strong sense of protection yet is willing to give someone the benefit of the doubt. Fate’s Puppeteer seeks someone who is corruptible, still seeking dominance over all, yet not incredibly weak, manipulating those that are not so easily corrupted to their death. As for the Fateful Editor, only an individual who is pure of heart, selfless, and has a strong sense of what is right and wrong may be deemed as worthy. Category:Lore Category:Fate Keepers